borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:I've been robbed...
Literally. I've been robbed. On live, farming Crawmerax (I've taken to calling him Crominax--inside joke) with a trusted online buddy and one other person who is cool enough. He came for a couple runs so far and wasn't acting like a fool or a scoundrel. I found three enhancement class mods, two Specialist Maliwan enhancement mods, and one Professional Dahl enhancement mod. Things were good. No pearls but I had hope for the day. I decided to smoke a cigarette and get some coffee which requires a ten minute break as I must inhale the toxic fumes while outside (the nazis). I left the game in charge of my buddy (not naming) and told him I'd be right back. After I smoked, I grabbed fresh coffee and returned to the game only to find that my buddy/ies was/ere gone, three new people had joined the game, there were explosions everywhere, and myself and two others were bleeding out. We were in lower Craw Lair, in the hall. My character respawned with zero health. Shield intact, but no health. Seemed to be the same as the others and I prepared to close the game, I decided to check my inventory (I heard about the elevator/grenade mod) and I realized that this jerk had stolen my three enhancement mods. Seriously, no great loss or anything, but WTF! How did this guy hack into my backpack and take junk out of my inventory? It seems very dangerous to play online now, especially in an open game. Not only do we have modders, but we have modders who have turned into the common thief in the night. Anything to add anyone? Similar accounts? :Generally speaking, I never just walk away from my computer for any amount of time if I'm playing online, regardless of who I'm playing with. This holds true for any game, with the exception of LAN games. Furiant 14:45, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Exactly. That was mistake number one right there. The thought was in my mind too. Better go back to the underdome first. Ignoring my instincts bit me in the ass. BMetcalf82 14:53, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :: You weren't robbed. The enhancement mods register as modded items (thanks to patch 1.3), so at the first save--bye bye enchancement mods. It happens all the time. I've found each one, the Jakkobs, the Maliwan, Eridian, and so on--they never save. You can only play with them until you exit save or die, etc. It's a glitch/bug. Hopefully it'll be fixed in the next patch cause they're kinda cool. --- Firefly 19 You must be new to online gaming. Since the first online game came out it's been: Day 1 - game is released. Day 2 - asshats show up. Always backup your files before going online. Never leave yourself logged in. Never take candy from strangers! -- MeMadeIt 20:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) How about this one. I was playing online tonight xbox and some guy joined my game and started saying hello. I don't have a mic on so I didn't answer. He said "**** you guys." He then left and then Everyone in the game started to die. I was in a vehicle and got out and started to die too. I quit back to dashboard so it wouldn't save. Then I reloaded the game and my siren was corrupt and unplayable. Luckily I had it backed up so that I could farm the armoury without glitching it. But is this a glitch anyone has heard of or is this some crazy modder thing? Also when I looked back to see his gt I couldn't see that I had played with him. So i got to say this thread has tipped the scales in favor, on NOT going online with this game, there is so so so many things that seem to go wrong, i may be wrong, but i am not about to learn how to use willowtree because some D-bag ruined my game. thank you for shareing you stories, i think i will stick to offline play, and i really did want to find some NON D-Bags to farm Crabby. xbox GT SinsterNobody : Don't over-react! Online is fine if you follow some simple rules as outlined above! Just backup your Save File before going online and do NOT accept any "gifts"! -- MeMadeIt 02:25, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah i know the thing that gets me is like i just bought DLC 3 and just about everyone has completed it, so if i went online and someone else has the missions beat, it will mess up my game? i am asking you MeMadeIt you seem to know this game very well, btw i started a new thread about legit back pack space and was hoping you could help me out, Thanks xbox GT sinsternobody : : Ive had Something simlar to this except no corrupt files or anything. Me and a friend were online when a guy joined my game. My friend told him to shut up cause he was annoying and the guy just said "ok your xbox is frozen". Poof! had to restart the whole thing. I used to think modders just messed with weapoms...some of em have reall power. Always be careful online!}}-------------> ||Have A Nice Day|| 23:38, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :